Days Later
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Upon being late to get his first ever pokemon, Red is forced to take the only one left. But this pokemon is special, more special that he thinks. Originalshipping, mix between Anime and Manga.
1. Chapter 1

Renny: Anyone wanna do the disclaimer?

Red: Me!

Renny: Ok, go ahead.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon, only this fanfic and the idea.

Renny: Yep. This is a mix between the manga and the anime, as some anime characters will appear, and this will focus on Red and Green.

Green: On with the-

Renny: ONWITHTHESHOW!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet Town-**

Red dashed through the streets, trying to be as quick as possible. A few days ago he'd turned eleven, the age permitted for children to become pokemon Trainers. Professor Oak was going to give away three pokemon to the four new Trainers, and Red had overslept.

He really wanted Bulbasaur, but now, as he dashed up to the crowd in front of the lab, it seemed he wouldn't even get one of the three permitted for new beginners.

Red shoved his way through the crowd, and sighed when he saw the three kids in front of him.

The first was Dan, an idiot who couldn't tell the difference between Caterpie and Serviper. He wasn't important.

Next was a girl named Blue, who was a tricky person but a great friend. She had on her usual white ankle-boots and gloves, along with her black dress.

Then there was the jerk, Ash Ketchum. Red's cousin, and all round bully, he and Red had been rivals since they were born. Ash and Red had a similar dress style, but instead of Ash's blue unbuttoned jacket, Red's was a crimson colour. They both wore a black shirt under their jackets, and both had blue jeans. Ash wore blue and white trainers while Red wore red and white trainers. As usual, Ash's cap, blue in colour, sat on top of his head. Red scoffed. His was much better, red in colour and usually backwards, like it was now.

They both had raven coloured hair, and both had it spiked up, though Red did more than Ash.

"Oh, hey, loser." Ash sneered. Red growled.

"Zip it, you moron."

"No, and don't call your superiors anything like that." Ash snapped back. An old man broke in between them, and Red smiled as he recognised Oak.

"That's enough, you two. Ash, Den, Blue, run along now. Red, come with me."

Red glared at Ash as he walked after the old man, but made no comment.

Oak led Red into his lab, where a long table with three circular dents were in it. Red sighed as he remembered that the three starter pokemon were supposed to be there.

"Oak, what do I do now? I don't have a pokemon!" Red cried. Oak said nothing, only walking over to a computer and tapping in some keys.

"Have patience. The next shipment of starter pokemon will be here in ten months." The old man said. Red whined.

"But that's too long! I wanna get out there _now_!"

Oak sighed. "Red, you're too impulsive. You need to learn to wait for things to happen."

"But-"

"No buts. However, if you really are that eager to get out into the world, I do have one pokemon left."

"Really?" Red grinned widely.

"Yes. But you need to be careful with him, do you understand?" Oak said sternly. Red nodded, and the old man walked over to a small basket and picked something up. He slowly walked over to Red, and gently held out a tiny shape.

Red almost gasped. In Oak's arms was possibly the smallest, but cutest little Eevee. Eevee were rare, as Red had learnt from Trainer school, because most people got them to evolve straight away with the evolutionary stones. Red gulped and held out his arms, smiling when Oak tenderly placed the tiny Eevee in them.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Red whispered.

"He, actually. He's very special." Oak said. "And he's now yours, but only if you look after him. He doesn't like fighting, so try not to force him."

Red nodded solemnly. "Yes sir, of course!"

He then noticed an amber teardrop pendant around the Eevee's neck.

"Hey, what's this for?" He asked.

"That? Oh, that was a gift from his mother before she and his father passed away. I've been looking after him since." Oak told him, walking back over to the basket and picking something else up. Red gently tightened his grip on the tiny Eevee after hearing that.

Poor little thing.

"Here, it's his pokeball. But he doesn't like to go in it, so don't force him." Oak said. Red nodded and took the ball, clipping it to his belt.

"Yes sir. So, um, what about the pokedex?" Red asked. Oak nodded.

"Here, this is custom made, like the ones I gave to your friends. And here are some empty pokeballs as well." He said, handing Red a red and black device, and some red and white balls. The boy quickly pocketed them, and snorted.

"Only Blue's my friend." He said. The old man in front of him laughed quietly.

"Alright, alright. Now, get going. The world awaits!"

Red smiled and thanked him, walking quietly out of the door so he wouldn't wake up the tiny Eevee.

The crowd was gone by the time Red got out, but he could see his parents there, waiting for him. Red's mother, Lacey, cooed at the Eevee in his arms.

"Aw, he's so sweet!"

"Indeed he is, but isn't he a little small?" Roji, Red's father, asked.

"Probably just a baby." Red said. The man nodded, and winced when a loud voice cut through the quiet atmosphere.

"So, you finally got a pokemon huh? And look, its weak!"

Ash sauntered up with a Charmander on his shoulders, grinning.

"So, how do you plan on getting through Kanto with that scrap of fur, Red?" he laughed, poking the tiny Eevee.

Red gritted his teeth.

"Zip it, you'll wake him up!"

"So?" Ash shrugged. "I wanna do that. I wanna see if it can fight."

"He." Red snapped. The little Eevee chose that moment to wake up, yawning loudly.

Red blinked. Instead of button black eyes like normal Eevee, this one had beautiful green eyes, like a forest.

"Wow, what a waste." Ash snorted. Red glared, and Roji towered over Ash threateningly.

"You'd better get lost, Ash. Say one more word about Eevee, and I won't hesitate to sic Raichu on you, understand?"

"Yessir!" Ash gasped, laughing nervously. "Well, gotta go, bye!"

Red always found it amusing whenever Ash took off after that. He smiled down at the tiny Eevee in his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't let him insult you." He said. Eevee blinked and shook his head, then settled back down to go to sleep.

"Haha, he's relaxed, alright!" Lacey giggled.

Red laughed as well, grinning stupidly. He was finally a true pokemon trainer!

**oooo**

**-Route 1, or Pallet Forest-**

Red had already said bye to his parents, and had grabbed his backpack, which his mother had put the things he needed in. It wasn't too big, or too small, and it could fit in whatever Red needed. Lacey had put his pokeballs in there, because his pokedex was needed for information on pokemon he found. Antidotes, Paralyze Heals, and other things were in his bag as well.

"Alright," He said to Eevee, who was resting on his head, "We're taking the Gym challenge!"

Eevee squeaked, and Red reached up to pat his head.

"Don't worry, you don't have to fight if you don't want to. But I'll need your help if we're gonna catch pokemon that can take on the Gym Leaders!"

Eevee said nothing. He shook his head like last time and rested it on Red's head. The crimson eyed boy laughed and picked Eevee from his head, bringing him down to eye level.

"Don't worry about anything! You won't get hurt much, and if you do, I'll use a Potion!" He assured the tiny pokemon. Eevee rolled his eyes, but nodded slightly. Red grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, buddy."

"I'm only doing this 'cus you asked nicely."

Red froze. He looked down at Eevee, who was yawning. He shook his head.

"No, no, that's not right. Pokemon can't talk, so I was just imagining that. Yeah, imagining."

But he couldn't get that out of his head. Did his new Eevee really just speak to him?

Red shook his head again, and laughed when Eevee clampered up onto the top of his head again.

"You love it up there, don't you?" He grinned. "Well, let's get to Viridian City!"

Eevee yapped quietly and Red set off, picking his way through the bushes and trees.

**oooo**

**-Viridian Poke Centre-**

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Red called as he walked off. The woman smiled and waved back at him.

Red looked at the keys Joy had given him. Room 10, it said. He smiled. Pokemon Trainers were given free admission to sleep in any pokemon centre if they show their ID. This time Red got to experience that himself. As soon as he got to the room, he smiled and unlocked the door, letting Eevee in.

The tiny pokemon jumped up onto the bed, which was a bunk.

"That's weird, I thought only good Trainers were allowed here?"

Red whirled around, and stared at Ash in disbelief. He growled, and looked back at Eevee, who was pinned down under Charmander.

"Leave him alone, Ash!" Red snapped. Ash rolled his eyes and walked over to the beds.

"Sure, whatever. I bet you haven't caught a single pokemon yet."

"Hey, so what if I haven't?" Red barked. "I like taking things slow!"

"And? You do realise that I've already gotten all pokemon possible around this area, right?" Ash sneered.

"So what?"

"Well, that makes me better than you." Ash smiled. Red glared and shoved Charmander off of Eevee, grabbing his keys and storming out of the room. He went back down to Joy, and gave her the keys.

"Is there any chance I can change rooms?" He asked. Joy looked surprised, but nodded and gave him another one. This time it had room 20 on it.

Red thanked the woman again, and held still as Eevee clampered up onto his shoulder.

**oooo**

**-Room 20-**

"Man, this is happening quick!" Red said, throwing himself onto the bed. Eevee jumped off his shoulder in time, and landed nearby.

"Sorry, buddy. I just . . . wish that something cool would happen, you know?" Red sighed. "Everything . . . Getting you, coming through Route 1, then this. Mew, when will I actually find a pokemon to catch?"

Eevee stared at him, and then went onto the pillow and settled down. Red laughed.

"Yeah, you lazy little thing, you. I swear, by the time I've completed the pokedex, you'll be fat."

Eevee opened one eye, and snorted. He turned away from Red, who groaned.

"Dammit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I was joking!"

Eevee turned around again, with a non-existent eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I mean it!" Red said, exasperated. Eevee looked smug. Red rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back, smiling when Eevee climbed over his body and settled down on his stomach.

"You're way to cute to put in a battle, you know that?"

By the deep breathing of his new pokemon, Red guessed he'd gone to sleep. He grinned and slowly sat up, gently taking Eevee in his arms and getting under the covers. Red put his pokemon on the pillow, and covered part of his tiny body up with the bed sheets. Red soon went to sleep as well.

**oooo**

**-Next morning-**

Red yawned and glanced at Eevee. The tiny pokemon was still asleep. He laughed silently and carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake up the tiny scrap of fur.

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh man, I need to get my hair back in place." He chuckled, running his finger through it. He laughed and stretched, deciding to have a shower before Eevee woke up.

He undressed as the water was running, so it would get hot enough for him, and then stepped in. Red smiled and raised his face, feeling the water on his skin. Refreshing, he thought.

He paid no attention to the door, which opened and closed on its own, instead he just washed himself.

He jumped when the curtains opened, and a boy stepped in.

"Um, how did you get in here?" Red blinked. Then he remembered he was naked. Red covered his private parts, but the boy just walked over and paid no attention to it.

"H-hey-"

"Grandpa, said I was special, didn't he?" The boy murmured. Red stared at him. Only then did he realise the boy himself was completely naked as well, and had Eevee ears instead of human ones, and an Eevee tail.

"Wa-wait a sec, Eevee?" Red's eyes widened. "Grandpa? But . . ."

'Eevee' tilted his head. "Professor Oak. My grandfather. I was a human, well full human, before this, you know. My name's Green Oak."

"Oh, uh, well my name's-"

"Red Hawks, I know. Grandpa told me he was gonna give me to you." Green said. He backed away a little and his ear twitched.

"You what? Wait, that means I was gonna get you anyway!" Red exclaimed. "But why me?"

"Grandpa said you were the best candidate out of the four." Green said. He sat down, gesturing for Red to do so as well.

"Really?"

"Yes. Den would have been too stupid to figure out what to do with me, Blue would have used me for things I didn't want, and Ash would probably force me to battle, despite what grandpa would say. You would let me do as I wish."

"Well, he did say you didn't like to fight, so yeah." Red shrugged. "But why tell me now? I mean, this seems like a poorly written story, if you think about it."

"Where's the sense in letting you think I was a normal Eevee? I'd prefer to be called my name, and also you'd probably give me pokemon food." Green sighed. "I need human food, and also clothes. Can you get some?"

"Um, right now? If I went into the store, then yeah, but what about you?" Red asked.

"Well, it isn't very wise to leave me alone, since I don't technically have a pokeball."

"Wait, what about the one Oak gave me?"

"A fake. That one's just another empty pokeball, so really you can have me and six pokemon, but grandpa says you play by the rules."

"Yeah, I do. Anyway, maybe I could give you something that my mom packed? She gave me a spare set of clothes anyway."

"Too big for me."

Red blinked. He didn't really notice it, but Green only came up to his chest when they were standing up.

"Um, how old are you anyway?" He asked.

"Well, same as you." Green said. "But I am a little bit short, so yeah."

"A _little_ bit?"

"I'm half pokemon, what do you expect?"

"Oh right." Red laughed. "Anyway, why don't you just go back into your pokemon form?"

"There is that, but I prefer to be in this form." Green said.

"Just until I get your clothes?" Red asked. Green sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Great! Oh, you do realise we're both naked, right?"

Green's face turned red and he shrieked, dashing out. Red laughed and stood up again.

"Wait out there, alright?"

"S-sure!"

A few minutes later, Red had finished. He took one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist. The crimson eyed boy walked out of the shower and almost stepped on Green, who was a full Eevee again. The pokemon jumped onto his shoulder.

"How long 'till you're ready?" Green asked.

"Lemme put my clothes on." Red said, shrugging him off and doing just that. "Say, what'll happen to your clothes if you go into full pokemon then come back?"

"Nothing. They'll be there when I do go back to half-human."

"Right, so why don't you have clothes right now?"

"Grandpa never saw the need to. He didn't think I could speak either, he just thought I'd been turned into a full pokemon."

"How this happen to you anyway?" Red asked, now fully dressed. Green looked away and didn't answer. "Touchy subject, huh?"

The tiny Eevee nodded and Red picked him up, smiling.

"Don't worry, I won't ask unless you wanna talk, alright?"

"Thanks." Green murmured.

"Yep, now let's go get your new clothes!"

**oooo**

**-Few hours later, Route 22-**

Red looked around, holding out his pokedex. Green, in human form, stood nearby, ears twitching carefully.

The Eevee boy was wearing the new clothes Red had bought him, a purple turtleneck shirt with long sleeves and black trousers. His pendant hung around his neck loosely.

"See anything, Green?"

"No. Rattata, though weak, are actually very quick. We won't be able to find him anytime soon." The boy said. He suddenly froze and when Red blinked, he was back in Eevee form.

"What's-"

"Hey, Red! I see you still got that weak thing!"

"Oh, for fucks sake." Red sighed, turning around. Ash was smirking, and Charmander seemed pretty smug as well. "The hell do you want?" Red asked as Green hopped up onto his shoulder.

"A battle, obviously." Ash snorted.

"No. I'm not forcing Green to fight an arrogant dickhead like you."

"Who the hell's Green?" Ash blinked. Red pointed to the pokemon on his shoulder, and Ash laughed. "Seriously? Pokemon don't need names, idiot!"

"Well, this one happens to like that name, so shut it. And I'm not battling you!" Red barked. He turned around, and suddenly Green was flung off his shoulder by a red blur.

"What did I just say!?" Red shouted, glaring. Ash shrugged.

"All I heard was 'battle'. Charmander, Ember!"

"Green, get out of the way!" Red cried. Green yelped as the fire ball sped towards him, and he did as Red said, but instead of jumping or running away, he dug underground. The ground beneath Charmander crumbled, and the fire lizard was pulled underground and then spat back up. Green climbed out after it.

"No way. He knows Dig!?" Ash exclaimed. "That's not fair! He's only level, what, five? Charmander's level nine! How could I even lose!?"

"You just did, so shut up. Green, come on!" Red called. Once Green was back on his shoulder, Red quickly ran off, leaving Ash to mourn his stupidly pathetic loss.

"I thought you didn't wanna fight?" Red asked. Green's tail twitched, and he swiped it over Red's face, jumping into his arms. Red spluttered.

"I'll fight if I need to." He huffed. Red nodded, a little surprised, and smiled.

"So, do you really know Dig, or was that some awesome trick?"

"Grandpa has all TMs and HMs, what do you expect?" Green smirked. "Besides, I'd probably get killed if it hadn't been for you, so I had to fight. Technically I'm your pokemon."

"But I never caught you, so you're not. You can leave whenever you want, if you-"

"But I don't wanna leave. Not yet, anyway. If Grandpa can find a way to change me back to normal, then I'll leave you, but for now, I'm here to stay."

Red looked down, saddened. "O-oh . . ."

"What's wrong?" Green asked.

"W-well, I just thought that . . . since you're basically the first pokemon I ever caught, you'd wanna stay . . ."

"Hey, if I ever get back to normal, I'll still be with you, just not as a pokemon. How's that?" Green squeaked. Red smiled a little.

"Sure. Now, how about we go to Viridian Forest? I heard the Pikachu are strong there."

"You just want a Raichu, like your Daddy."

"Yeah, so? And I call him Dad, not Daddy."

"But . . . Can I call him Daddy though?" Green quietly asked. Red blinked, then he remembered what Oak had told him.

"Sure, I don't see why not. My parents are your parents!" He grinned.

"Thank you, Red." Green said, jumping off of his shoulder. He suddenly turned back into human form.

"How do you do that, anyway?" Red asked.

"Turn back and forth? Well, I dunno. I guess I just do it subconsciously." Green shrugged.

"Sweet! That's pretty cool." Red laughed.

As they walked through to Viridian Forest, neither of them was aware of someone watching them.

**OOOOOO**

Red: This is a little fast paced, don't you think?

Renny: I never had the patience. Anyway, read, review and comment, and yes, this whole 'fast-paced' shit is actually part of the storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Green: I'm half Eevee? Human Eevee?

Renny: Yep. That's what the 'human form' is, and the Eevee form is basically just that, Eevee form.

Red: Well, if anything, he looks cute either way.

Green: 0/0

Red: Hehe, that's cute to!

Renny: Aww~ I don't own pokemon, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Viridian Forest-**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

"Completely?"

"Red, I've said it five times, I'll go up against Brock since none of the pokemon here other than Butterfree can actually go up against his pokemon. And I know Dig, so yeah."

Red frowned.

"That doesn't mean you have to fight."

Green turned to him, ears twitching.

"If I was a normal pokemon, you'd send me out anyway."

"No! I'd ask first, 'cus Oak said you don't like fighting!" Red cried.

"But if he hadn't?" Green asked. Red paused.

" . . . Uh . . ."

"Exactly. But since Butterfree takes forever to train, and to train Metapod requires two pokemon, I'd have to fight anyway, so just catch a Pikachu for Misty."

"Well, alright then. Where do I get one from, anyway?"

Green looked around. "Somewhere around this part of the forest, I guess."

Red nodded and took put his pokedex. He looked at the image of a Pikachu he'd seen another Trainer with, and checked the area.

"Well, you're right about that. Good thing this thing can show me exactly where these pokemon live, otherwise I'd be hanging around forever."

Green smirked and flicked his tail, then turned to some bushes.

"I'll keep an eye out, you just try and get your bearings."

"You make it sound like we're lost."

"We're not exactly on the trail, are we?"

"No, but we need a Pikachu, so it's alright."

Green shrugged. There was a rustling sound from nearby, and his ears pricked up. He hissed at Red to keep quiet, and dropped into a crouch. Creeping forward on all fours, he narrowed his eyes and readied himself.

Suddenly a burst of lightning flashed in front of him, and he fell back, yelping in pain. A small, yellow mouse flew out of the bushes and tried to dash past Red.

"Now!" Green shouted.

Red threw a pokeball, quick as lightning, at the Pikachu. It was sucked into the ball, and it started shaking.

"Come on." Red hissed. Then the ball stopped. Red almost grinned, but then it burst open and the Pikachu ran away. He slumped to the ground, before he remembered Green.

"Ack! Are you ok?" He asked, getting back up and dashing over. Green nodded and stood up, but was paused by electrical currents on his body. He flinched.

"Man, good thing I got some Paralyze Heals, right?" Red laughed, getting one out of his bag and spraying it over Green. The human Eevee closed his eyes, and then shook his body to get rid of any leftover chemicals.

"Yeah, lucky your Mommy remembered." Green giggled.

"Oh, shut up." Red rolled his eyes. "We gotta find that thing, it should be around here somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, should be."

They searched all day, but their efforts came up fruitless in the end. Eventually, Red was forced to give up, and Green, in Eevee form, sat on his head, exhausted. Apparently climbing trees was a tiring feat even for him. Red sighed and decided it was time to get to Pewter City.

What they expected was a large market filled with people buying stuff, what they didn't expect was a large crowd bustling over something.

"What's going on?" Red asked.

"I dunno. I'd better keep quiet, though. Go see." Green mumbled. Red nodded and quickly pushed through the crowds. He got to the front and gritted his teeth, almost wanting to hit something.

"This is how you catch a pokemon, like this!" Ash smirked. His Charmander gave a small growl next to him, and Red saw the Pikachu he and Green had tried to catch earlier opposite them.

"Charmander, Ember!"

"Cha!"

Pikachu jumped out of the way, hissing. Red gritted his teeth and looked at Ash. The slightly older boy didn't seem to see him, more focused on impressing the crowds with his shitty skills.

"Red, that Pikachu needs some help, y'know." Green whispered, suddenly on his shoulder. Red sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Pikachu, Thundershock!" Red called.

The Pikachu turned around, surprised. It stared at Red, who stared back. Then it nodded. Its body crackled with lightning and then shot a small blast toward Charmander, defeating it almost instantly.

Green jumped off Red's head and dashed over to the Pikachu, exchanging some words with it, while Ash returned Charmander and spun to Red.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, moron?" He snapped. "That's my pokemon!"

Green came up to Red with the Pikachu behind him, and nodded.

"He's mine, now." Red said. He knelt down and held out a pokeball. The Pikachu tapped it and was sucked in, the ball didn't even shake once.

"That's not even fair!" Ash cried. "You cheated!"

"Explain how, then." Red snapped. Ash fumed.

"Grrr! Whatever. How about this then? Whoever beats Brock in the least amount of time, gets the Pikachu."

"Hey, it's his decision!" Red shouted.

"No way. Mine, got that?" Ash smirked. He pushed past Red, almost stepping on Green's tail, and then went off into the crowd. The people dispersed soon after.

Red was left to growl at nothing. Green jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled him. The crimson eyed boy sighed and rubbed the Eevee's head, looking into the pokeball containing the new Pikachu.

"I just hope we can win." Red mumbled.

**oooo**

**-Brock's Gym-**

Ash was already challenging Brock when Red got in. He huffed and sat on the side lines, grumpy. Green's ears perked up and the Eevee jumped onto the thick wall separating the side lines from the Gym floor.

"What is it?" Red asked quietly.

"Ash. He's using a Mankey." Green mumbled.

"So? That just means he'll win and then Pikachu'll be his. I don't want him to win, even if I'm against this thing." Red said.

"But it's lower levelled, and its attack doesn't look so good." Green said. "Take a look."

Red looked out onto the field, and indeed the Mankey Ash was using did look a little bit under-levelled.

"So, what's your point?" Red asked.

"Well, Mankey are known for temper, speed and attack. If this one doesn't have good attack, then its speed is better, but speed won't win if your opponent has good defence. We take tips from other battles to win our own, Red."

Red blinked. He thought about it, and yes, it seemed like a good idea. He smiled and patted Green on the head.

"I'm lucky I got a great battle strategist with me, otherwise I'd be dead by now." He laughed.

"Don't say that!" Green squeaked.

"I was only joking, don't worry." Red reassured him. Green let out a relieved sigh. "So, see anything good?"

"Well, Brock's Geodude seems to be relatively weak, so we don't need to worry about that. His Onix is a different story. Even without evolving, an Onix can be tricky. Low attack and speed, but high defence. That means I can hit first and not worry too much about being hit back, but I can't 1HKO it." Green said.

"Well, that's a bummer." Red muttered. "We can try, though. It's taking Ash, what, a few minutes? Since you're pretty good for a lower levelled pokemon, you'd probably hit better and stuff. So, we'll go for a spam on Dig, and I'll get a Potion in if you need one. Sound good?"

"Yep."

By the time Ash finished his battle, Red was already half asleep. He was woken up by Green and they both walked onto the field. Ash stayed on the side lines, smirking.

"Beat my time, stupid!" He called.

"It took you half an hour!" Red snapped back. Ash shut up after that and Red nodded to Green. The little Eevee ran out onto the field and got into a fighting position.

"That's a nice looking pokemon, but he won't be able to take down my prized Rock Types!" Brock said. Red rolled his eyes. "Geodude, come on!"

The rock pokemon was taken down by Green's Dig almost instantly.

"Don't underestimate Green, just 'cus he's small." Red said. "Let's get going!"

"Alright, then." Brock smiled. "A challenger who's serious. I like that. Onix!"

The huge rock snake roared as soon as it was out of its ball, making Green shrink back in terror. He snapped his head back to Red, eyes wide like he was saying 'Oh Mew help me now'.

"You can do it, Green!" Red shouted. "Dig, go!"

Green swallowed thickly and looked up. He yelped and dashed out of the way when Onix suddenly shot forward with a Tackle attack, and started dodging Tackle after Tackle. Red bit his lip.

If Green didn't get a hit in soon, he would tire out and be defeated. Green yelped loudly when Onix tried to attack with a Rock Tomb, but he jumped out of the way. He landed, panting, on an open space.

The Onix suddenly roared, and the space where Green landed was suddenly smashed with a Rock Tomb.

"No!" Red cried.

"Ouch, sorry about that." Brock winced.

"No . . ."

"Look, kid . . . I'll help you find the body, alright?" Brock said gently.

"N-no, he isn't dead!" Red shouted.

"What? But nothing could survive that!" Brock protested.

"Green, Dig!"

Green shot up out of the ground beside Onix, higher into the air than the rock snake was standing, and twisted mid-air. He whacked the Onix with his tail, and sent it crashing into the wall. Green fell back down, but Red managed to catch him before he fell to the floor.

"Alright, Green!" Red grinned. "You did it!"

Green, unable to speak because of Brock, purred and smiled weakly. Brock walked over and grinned, returning his pokemon.

"Well, that was a good battle. I have to admit, it was better than what most people would have given me. Like the last guy who challenged me. To arrogant." Brock huffed. Ash scowled from the side lines, but they just ignored him.

"Thanks, but it was Green who did it. You should be saying that to him." Red smiled, holding up his pokemon. Brock laughed and petted the Eevee, who purred again.

"And while I'm at it, take the Boulder badge. And for a great battle this TM, Rock Tomb, as well. Teach it to any pokemon, but I recommend Rock Types." The man said. Red nodded and walked out with Green in his arms. On the way to the Poke Centre, Ash stopped him.

"Give the Pikachu." He demanded. Red glared at him.

"Hey, I won." He snapped.

"No you didn't!"

"Really? Your battle took longer than mine. I recall you saying that whosever battle took the least amount of time gets the Pikachu." Red smirked. Ash spluttered.

"N-no, I said that who's ever battle takes the longest-"

"Shut up, you don't want to admit you lost. Go away."

"Get back here, you brat!"

Red ignored him and walked away.

**oooo**

**-Poke Centre-**

"So, what do we call him?" Green asked. Red looked up from reading a manual on how to catch pokemon properly.

"Who?"

"The Pikachu. We can't just call him that." Green huffed. "It'd make it seem unfair."

Red frowned. He saw the logic in that, of course. He threw the book somewhere, and flopped down onto his back, thinking. The Pikachu hopped up next to Green, who squeaked and fell off the bed. Red sat back up and checked the Eevee was ok.

"I'm fine." Green said. Red laughed and picked him up, placing the Eevee gently on his lap as he sat up.

"Like I said, too cute for battles." He grinned. Red knew Green was blushing, even if he couldn't see it. "Now, for Pikachu's name . . ."

Pikachu looked up at the sound of his species name.

"How's about . . . Pika?" Red grinned.

"Oh, how original." The Eevee's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Your sarcastic remark wounds me." Red fake-choked, clutching at his heart dramatically. Green huffed and jumped onto the floor, and when he stood up he was in his human-Eevee form. The newly named Pika squealed in shock.

"Yeah, we need to figure out a way of getting him used to that. And anyone else you catch." Green yawned. He climbed onto Red's bed and curled into a ball.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go in Eevee form for that?" Red asked. Green grunted in response and brought his tail around and flicked Red's hand with it.

"Meh. It's more comfortable like this. And I'm making up for time lost as being a . . . pseudo-human."

"Hey, in my eyes, you _are_ a human." Red said. Green looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for that. Really."

"Chu . . ."

"I'll tell you later." Green mumbled to Pika. Red blinked. "I'm part pokemon, so I can understand pokemon. Lemme go to sleep now . . ."

"Yeah," Red laughed, "Sure."

Green was soon resting, and Red gently picked the tiny human-Eevee up and placed him nearer the pillow. Red got the covers and then turned to Pika, who squeaked and jumped next to him as he climbed in. The crimson eyed boy covered the three of them with the bed sheets and then they were all asleep.

**oooo**

**-Next day, MT. Moon-**

Green was trying to climb a tree so he could see MT. Moon's entrance. He wasn't having much luck so far, and Red was just randomly walking around. He wasn't much of a help, but Green didn't mind much.

"Hey, c'mon! I think I see the entrance!" Red called.

Scratch that.

Green jumped down from the tree in Eevee form and landed on Red's head as he started off. "Do you always have to do that? Why can't you walk?"

"'Cus then I'd get lost." Green shrugged. "Plus, if I try to walk around in my human form, how would others react to me?"

"Uh, not sure."

"Exactly. Now, where is it again?"

"There." Red pointed to the entrance to MT. Moon. Green sighed and hopped off his head, going back into human form.

"Might as well get going then." Green yawned.

"Tired?" Red asked, smiling. The two started off into the cave, and Green shivered.

"Sorta. This place is kinda creepy." He mumbled. Red patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. You're the first pokemon I ever got." He grinned. Green smiled up at him and purred. "I thought you could only do that in Eevee form?"

"Nah, human or pokemon, I can still do it." Green said. He padded further away from Red, looking around.

"Hey, don't go too far!"

"I won't." Green called.

The human-Eevee poked at a few of the rocks, only to yelp as they moved and glared at him. The Geodude huffed and started walking off, using their arms as supports. Green stared.

He heard Red laugh and he turned around, only to see a man in black behind his Trainer.

"Look out!" Green shouted. Red's eyes widened and he spun around, but the boy was too late. The man grabbed him and knocked him out, then smirked at Green.

"You're Oak's little freak-grandson, right? Get him, boys!"

Green backed away as more of the men appeared from nowhere. He whimpered and felt his back hit the wall. There was no way he could escape, and if these people knew who and what he was, then what would they do with him? Mew knows.

There was a loud crackle of electricity, and suddenly the men surrounding Green fell down, sparking. He gasped and stared at Pika in surprise, as the tiny mouse zapped the man holding Red.

"Move it, kid!" Pika shouted. Green snapped back into reality and dashed forward. He tried to ignore the men, and grabbed Red's arm, pulling.

"Ngh, why is he so heavy!?" Green cried. Pika sighed.

"Mew knows what he eats. Hurry! Don't you know how to pick something up, kid?"

"My name's Green, you overgrown rat!" Green snapped, suddenly finding the strength to drag Red away from the men. He heard Pika say something, but he ignored it.

"In there!" Pika shouted. Green looked over to where the Pikachu was pointing. There was a big crack in the wall that looked big enough for all three of them to go down. Green hauled Red into the crack and stared at Pika.

"Fine, fine." The pokemon sighed, plodding in. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna find out what those men are doing." Green said, already walking off. Pika called after him, but he ignored the mouse and dashed back to the men.

"Find those kids, now!"

He hid behind some rocks and cautiously peeked over the edge. Most of the men were awake now, and nearly all of them had pokemon out with them. The one who had knocked Red out had a large Arbok.

"Yes sir!" The awake group shouted, saluting him and then running off. Green ducked as they came near him, but they didn't see him.

The men who didn't wake up were kicked awake by the man. They all stood as he explained what happened in an angry voice.

"How could you morons let an electric rat and some half-breed brat beat you?" He snapped. Green growled quietly.

"S-sir-"

"Shut it! Team Rocket doesn't have room for failures!" The man shouted. He pulled out a small, black star, and then threw it. The star lodged into the throat of the one who spoke, and he dropped to the ground, gurgling.

Green choked out a gasp of breath.

"Anyone else want to protest?" The man snapped.

"N-no sir!" The small group chorused.

"Good. Find the brat, and his pokemon. The boss wants them."

They nodded and ran off in the opposite direction of the other group. The man pulled the star out of the dead man's neck and cleaned it off, smirking. He put it into his pocket and turned to his Arbok. He muttered something, and then looked over at where Green was. The human-Eevee froze.

"You can come out now." The man called. Green swallowed. If he already knew he was there, then why didn't he attack him sooner?

The little boy slowly padded out into the light, and almost ran when the Arbok hissed at him.

"Sho, you think you can beat my mashter?" He cackled. The man hushed the Arbok.

"Now little one, why don't we settle this the easy way?" He said. Green's ears flattened onto his skull, and he growled. "I guess not. Fine, have it your way. I understand you don't have a pokeball."

Green jumped a little. How . . .?

"Well, really, that information isn't so important. But what I do know, is that if you get captured in your pokemon form, which, by the way, is the only form in which you _can_ get captured in, then you stay in that form. So, why don't you be a good little Eevee and allow me to capture you?" The man smiled. Green hissed.

"And why would I do that? What are you after my Trainer for?" He demanded. The man tutted.

"Oh, silly little boy. That child isn't your Trainer, since he hasn't caught you."

"So? I'm registered on his team, why would I need a stinkin' pokeball for that?" Green snapped. "Look, old man, I'm not gonna let you catch me! Now tell me what you want with my Trainer!"

"Oh, it isn't just him." The man smirked. "It's you as well. You're both special, but that's information for another time. I'd best be going now, see you soon, Green Oak."

Green watched, shocked, as the man returned his Arbok and jumped into the shadows. He seemed to melt away like he was never even there. The human-Eevee shook his head, and sat down.

He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Green?"

Green looked up at Red as he walked in with Pika on his shoulder. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Red sat next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You alright? They didn't hurt you, right?" He asked softly. Green shook his head. "That's good. Why don't you go into your pokemon form and I'll carry you?"

"N-no . . ." Green mumbled. "I just . . ."

Red smiled. "Alright. I'll carry you like this. Pika, you'll take the lead, alright?"

"Fine." The mouse yawned. Red smiled at him, unable to understand but sort of getting it, and pitched Green onto his back.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened, or do you wanna wait for a while?" Red asked as they started off again.

"I'll . . . wait. It's still sort of shocking . . ." Green murmured. He tightened his grip on Red's shoulders, and buried his face in them. "Sorry . . ."

"That's ok. I don't mind." Red said. "We'll be out of here soon, don't worry."

Green just nodded.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: And it's done! And we have a plot as well. OH MY GOD WE HAVE A PLOT.

Green: Um, help me before she goes even crazier than she is right now . . .

Renny: WE HAVE A BLOODY PLOT.

Red: Too late. Uh, should we do a next time?

Green: We didn't last time.

Red: Your point?

Green: . . . Don't got one. Go ahead.

Red: Right. Next time, Red and Green go to Cerulean City and meet a familiar face. But what did that man mean, and just who was he exactly? Find out, next time!

Green: Now I see why we never do this.

Red: Yeah. Renny doesn't exactly plan chapters, she just makes it up as she goes along.

Green: Hm. But it sounds like this one's getting a plot this time.

Renny: I HAVE A PLOT.

Red: Yeah . . . Uh, we'll end it here. Read, review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: I HAVE A PLOT.

Red: You're still hung up on that?

Renny: I HAVE A FUCKING PLOT.

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon. On-

Renny: ON WITH THE SHOW THAT HAS A PLOT.

Green: Shiiiiiit . . .

**OOOOOO**

**-Cerulean City, pokemon centre-**

"Thanks!" Red grinned. He took the pokeball from the nurse, and stopped when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why does your Eevee not want to go into his ball?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, he doesn't like it. So I don't force him in, you know?" Red said. The nurse nodded.

"It'll be a couple of minutes before we get your Eevee healed, so just sit and wait for a while. We'll call you over."

Red nodded and went over to some of the seats, sitting down and looking into Pika's pokeball.

"So, Green can understand you guys, huh?" He murmured, almost to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

Red jumped and looked up. Blue was smirking down at him, and she plonked herself down next to him heavily.

"Gonna answer me?" She asked. Red rolled his eyes and glanced at the Wartortle that climbed onto her lap.

"That yours?"

"Him? Oh, yeah. Red, meet Blasty, my first ever pokemon." Blue grinned.

"Sweet!" Red grinned. "Hey, that means Den got the Bulbasaur, right?"

"Actually . . ." Blue looked away sheepishly. "He kinda traded him to me. I don't actually need Bulbasaur, since I have an Oddish, so I was wondering if you'd like him instead."

"Wha- Really?" Red blinked.

"Yeah, why not?" Blue said. "I mean, you've got your Eevee and that Pikachu, and you're the only one who doesn't have a starter."

"Green is my starter." Red said, confused.

"Green?"

"The Eevee." He said. The nurse called out his name and he stood up along with Blue. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Once he got to the counter, Red saw the small tray, which Green sat on with his eyes half closed. The tiny Eevee yawned and looked up when Red walked over.

"Hey, buddy." Red grinned. Green squeaked and jumped onto his shoulder, then glanced at Blue.

"Blue, meet Green. Green, meet Blue." Red said, pointing between the two. Blue squealed and took Green off Red's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, he's so cute! Why'd you get such a cutie, Red?" Blue whined. Red blinked.

"Uh, I kinda overslept. But Oak said I'd get him anyway, so yeah."

Green gave him a look, and twitched his ears meaningfully. Red rolled his eyes and sighed, then made a quick decision.

"Hey, Blue, mind taking Green up to my room? Here's the keys." He said, handing the blue eyed girl his keys. Blue squealed again and dashed off with Blasty following quickly.

Red laughed a little, but then frowned and walked over to the computer. He switched it on and typed in his password, then clicked on one of the options. He waited for a few seconds, until someone's face came up onto screen.

"Ah, Red!" Oak grinned. "How are you? How's Green doing?"

"We're both fine, but I wanted to ask something, sir." Red said.

"Yes, what is it?" Oak asked.

"Well . . . You know Blue, right?"

"Of course."

"Well . . . I met her just and told her to take Green up to my room in the pokemon centre. I was wondering . . ." Red took a breath.

"Can I tell her about . . . about Green?" He murmured.

"Red . . ." Oak said, closing his eyes. "That's . . . that's your choice, I'd say. Whether or not it's a good one will stand, but you have my permission to say if you wish."

"Whew, I thought you'd get mad at me and say no." Red sighed in relief. "So, I can tell her?"

"Yes, of course." Oak nodded, smiling a little. "Just don't be surprised if Green doesn't show himself."

"Why wouldn't he?" Red blinked. "Is he shy?"

"Far from it." Oak chuckled. "But he may not want anyone else to know, so don't push him. Ask him privately first."

"Alright then."

Red quickly switched off the computer and went off up the stairs to the places where pokemon centres allowed Trainers to sleep. He easily found his own room and walked in, then stopped and laughed at the sight before him.

"Oh, hi Red!" Blue called, giggling. She held up Green, who was wearing a pink, frilly bow on his neck and cute looking socks. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Blue, I think you'll find Green's a boy." Red laughed.

"What? I-I thought you were kidding . . ." Blue gasped, turning Green around. She shivered suddenly and put the Eevee down. "O-ok, sorry."

"Heh, it was totally worth it." Red chortled. He walked over and took Green in his arms, then walked off into the bathroom with a quick 'be right back' to Blue.

Red placed Green on the floor, and checked no one was listening, then turned around. Green was in his human form.

"What is it?" The Eevee boy asked. Red looked around, then at Green again.

"Well, I called Oak and asked him something after Blue took you up." He began. Green nodded for him to carry on. "I asked if I could tell Blue about, you know, you."

"Huh?" Green blinked, eyes wide.

"Well, we both agreed, but I'll only tell her if you want her to know." Red hastily said. "I'm not gonna force you, I swear."

"R-Red, if we say then she won't go away." Green murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, well . . . the bow, thing. See it?" Green said, tugging at it. Red just noticed it was still on his neck, and the socks were on him as well.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well . . . I don't like dressing up, and if she knew I was part human as well, she'd do it even more. At least as a pokemon I wouldn't be able to wear as much, but she'll force me to be human-ish and . . ." Green looked away. "I'm sorry, that's a really stupid reason."

"Not really." Red smiled. "You'll be doing it against your will, so obviously you won't like it. I won't tell her, then, alright?"

"T-thanks . . ."

"No problem."

Red blinked and Green was back into Eevee form, and then waited until the Eevee had jumped onto his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. Again, he stared and then laughed.

This time it was Pika that was getting the torture.

"Again, he's a boy, Blue." Red said in between laughs.

"Dammit, why can't you have a girl pokemon!?" Blue snapped.

"I dunno, is Bulbasaur a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. Speaking of, I need to give him a name . . ." Red muttered. He sat down on the bed and let out his new pokemon. "Let's see . . ."

Green poked him on the cheek.

"Why not follow your naming pattern?" The Eevee whispered. Red grinned.

"Thanks." He murmured. "Ok, I got it!" He said a bit louder.

"How about . . . Saur." Red clasped his hands together, grinning wider. The Bulbasaur's eyes lit up and he started bouncing around happily.

"Saur Bulb!"

"He says 'thank you'." Green whispered. Red nodded and looked over at Blue.

"Hey, how long you gonna stay in Cerulean anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, I already got my second badge, so I'll be going to Vermillion tomorrow." She said. "Thanks to my little Oddy, we won the battle without a hitch."

"Sweet. Um, who's-"

"Oddy is my Oddish, you moron." Blue sighed, shaking her head a little. Red was about to insult her back, when she got up and stretched. "Well, better go to my own room and get ready for tomorrow. That huge tunnel thing isn't gonna explore itself."

"Tunnel?" Red blinked, the previous insult forgotten. "What tunnel?"

"The one that goes from Cerulean to Vermillion. Trainers are using it more often now, 'cus the path to Saffron is closed for some reason." Blue explained. "Don't know why, don't really care, so long as I can get to the next town or city without a problem. See you, Red!"

Red waved as she walked out, then turned to Green, who'd jumped onto the bed.

"I thought she'd never leave." The pokemon muttered, pulling the bow and socks off himself.

"Aw, you looked cute in those!" Red grinned. If Green was in human form, Red knew he'd be blushing.

**oooo**

**-The next day, Route 24-**

"Well, with both Pika and Saur, I don't think we'd need to catch another pokemon to beat Misty with, do you?" Red asked, checking his team on the pokedex.

"Not really. But you still need to catch some pokemon for grandpa." Green told him, half glaring.

"I know, I know." Red sighed, putting away his pokedex and bringing out Pika and Saur.

"Ok, since you two both have advantages, I'll be using you both in the battle. Green, any ideas?" Red asked. Green jumped down from his shoulder and circled the two pokemon, staring at them critically.

"Both are good Special Attackers, but Pika is more suited for that one. Starmie has both good Special Defence and Defence, so I'd think that Saur is better for it, since he has better Special Attack than Pika. Pika could go for Staryu, so that way both can have good experience." Green said.

"Sweet." Red grinned. "I'm glad you're with us, Green."

"You said that before." Green laughed, stretching his paws out. "When you sent me against Brock."

"Yeah, but you're a good strategist. If you were to be a Trainer, you'd be deadly." Red said, picking him up and sitting down, then hugging him. "I'm just happy you're on my side."

"'Course I'm on your side! Who else's would I be on?" Green cried.

"Team Rocket's . . ." Red murmured.

"No. No, no, no." Green snapped, slapping him with his tail. "I will never,_ ever_, be involved with them unless I can help it, understand?"

"Got it . . ." Red blinked, rubbing his face. "Sheesh, what the heck was that? Double Slap? I know for sure Eevee can't learn that."

"I think it was Tackle." Green shrugged. "Oh well, better get training. Start with Saur, since he'll be used in the main part, and train Pika to a reasonable level."

Red nodded and stood, Green climbing onto his head, and faced his other two pokemon.

"Ok, you two heard him, let's get training!" He called. Pika and Saur cheered.

A few hours later, when the sun was getting high in the sky, Red gave them all a break. Green had done a bit of Training as well, and was about as tired as Pika and Saur were. Red laughed and sat next to his 'starter'.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"I kicked butt." Green giggled. "Lots of butt."

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Red laughed, picking him up and placing him on his lap. "Hey, you think I should evolve Saur by now?"

"Nah. Let him learn some stuff first." Green yawned, burying his face in Red's stomach. "'Sides, it'd be funny to see huge pokemon be taken down a tiny frogsaur like him."

Red chuckled and patted the Eevee on the head.

"You're so weird." He said. Green said nothing, only purring, and pushed against Red's hand.

"Oh, look who it is." A voice sneered. Red's face dropped.

"Hello, Ash." He muttered. Ash walked around him and sat down in front of him.

"So, you're still taking it easy, huh?" He grinned. "Playing with your pokemon instead of training them? You sicken me."

"Oh, shut up, we were training all morning." Red snapped, placing Green on his head and standing up. Ash stood as well, pokeball in hand.

"Battle me." The black eyed boy smirked. "Unless you're chicken."

"I'm not chicken!" Red barked. "Fine, if it's a battle you want, you'll get one!"

He gestured for Pika to come near to him.

"He'll likely send out Pidgey first, so attack with Thundershock, ok?"

Pika nodded and got into a battling stance.

Ash scowled and sent out a Pidgeotto, much to Red's surprise, but he shook it off and smirked.

"Pika, attack!" He called.

Pika smirked as well, and shot a small shock of lighting at the bird pokemon. Pidgeotto tried to fly out of the way, but the lighting hit him and he flopped to the ground, paralysed.

"Gust!" Ash shouted. Red blinked.

"Hey, he's paralysed, why are you still making him fight?" He demanded.

"He still can fight, and so long as he can, I'm making him go out and give it all he's got." Ash said. "Use Gust!"

Pidgeotto weakly stood, and flapped his wings as hardly as he could. The result was . . . a none to spectacular breeze, which Pika yawned at.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Ash cried. Red rolled his eyes.

"Pika, Quick Attack." He sighed.

Pika shot forward and hit Pidgeotto once, then dashed away to Red's side as soon as the bird collapsed. Ash returned the pokemon and scowled at the ball, then threw out his Charmander.

"Green, you wanna try?" Red asked. He felt the Eevee shake his head, and then saw a small paw point at Pika, who was hissing at Charmander.

Red understood perfectly.

"Pika, watch out for his Ember!" Red called. Pika nodded. "Good, now use Thundershock!"

"Move outta the way!" Ash ordered.

Charmander numbly jumped away from the small lighting attack, then unleashed his own attack, Ember.

Pika hopped away from the attack like it was nothing, and then slapped Charmander across the face with his tail. Charmander fumed and scratched Pika, and then they started wrestling on the ground.

"Hit it with another Ember!" Ash shouted.

"Thundershock!" Red called.

Both pokemon hit their attacks at the same time, but it was Pika who stood at the end, while Charmander fell to his knees.

Red laughed as Pika did a little victory dance, and then ran over to Red.

"Nice job." He smiled.

"Fine, then! Time to bring out two new ones I got!" Ash smirked.

"Two? But you're not allowed to do that unless it's a double battle!" Red cried.

"Yeah? I'm breaking the rules, for my own sake. Attack, both of you!" Ash shouted, throwing out two pokeballs.

Red held his breath.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: CLIFFHANGER, LOL.

Red: Are you taking tips from someone? That battle lasted longer than what it normally does.

Renny: I think you mean the conversation with Blue and shit.

Red: Whatever.

Renny: Hehe, read, review and comment!


End file.
